Being Bianca
by EncourageImagination
Summary: The story about Bianca before, during, and after entering Camp Half-Blood. More interesting than the summary.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**2 weeks before entering Camp Half-Blood**

** Bianca's POV**

Everyone has a story. Some are interesting, and some aren't. Some are happy, and some are so sad you cry. I'd probably categorize mine under sad and depressing. I'm Bianca. My mom died when I was younger, due to an earthquake, as my father told me. I don't know his name or if I'll ever see him again. My twin brother, Nico, and I have been staying in a weird hotel. We were escorted out of this strange hotel by a lawyer. This is where my life begins. I didn't know what happened as a child, or understood anything. It's time for me to find out who I am and what I came into the world for.

**A/N: I think it'll be Bianca's POV the whole way through. More coming soon! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!

Chapter 1: Meeting Emily

**2 weeks before Camp Half-Blood**

**Bianca's POV**

"I'm going out for coffee," I tell Nico before leaving the hotel room.

"Fine with me, don't get lost," he replies.

I hope I don't get lost in this city I used to call home. It seems so different, so new, unlike what it used to be. There are so many people just wondering around, some doing this new thing called "texting." They just walk around and manage not to run into anyone or anything.

I stop by a corner coffee shop to get my favorite drink in the world, a white mocha latte. As I leave, I felt someone behind me. I turn around and look. No one. It was probably just the wind. I felt like getting new clothes. Apparently, my dad left us a lot of money, just to do whatever we want with it, as the lawyer said. There's still no word on our dad.

The next stop was at a store called "Forever 21." It was gigantic inside, clean, white tile flooring and chandeliers hanging off the ceilings. It was absolutely beautiful. The clothes were also beautiful. I managed to find an adorable lace tank top, a brown leather jacket, and jeans with embellished pockets. I also found a pair of high tops in every color imaginable. I picked the black ones, so they could go with everything I wear. I'm sure I'll be visiting this store many more times.

The feeling that I was being followed came back. Every time I stopped to look at clothes and turned around, there was usually a girl with long, brown hair and hazel eyes following me. After I bought my clothes and left through the front door, I stepped to the side and hid to see the girl more clearly.

A few seconds later, she came out. She looked around for a little bit, to see where I went. After a minute, she cursed in a language that sounded familiar and walked forward. I then came out of my hiding spot.

"Who are you?"

"M-me?"

"Yes, you!"

"I think we should go back to your hotel room and have a chat."

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Emily. Your protector."

**A/N: Sorry if it sucks… I'm trying to get into the hang of writing fanfics again, it's been a while. Thanks to DistantCities for reviewing! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!

Chapter 2: Having a Chat

"My protector?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm also Nico's protector." She replied.

"You're right, we should go talk about this in the hotel room."

We walked to the hotel and rode in the elevator in complete silence. I still couldn't believe the fact that we actually had someone to protect us. It wasn't like someone was going to come up to us and stab us.

When we got to the room, Nico was laying on the couch and eating chips. He won't take the news of our protector well. He thinks having a pocket knife was good enough, if we ever got attacked, which hasn't exactly happened yet.

"Nico, there's someone I want you to meet," I told him.

"You actually made a friend on your shopping trip? That's interesting," He said.

"No. She followed me around, and I asked her who she was. Nico, this is Emily, our protector."

"Our what?" He asked as the bowl of chips flew out of his hands.

"Care to explain?" I asked Emily.

"I came to take you to Camp Half-Blood. What you guys don't know is that your dad is a, well, god."

"That means we're… We're demigods." I said.

"So first we have a protector, and now we're half god? This is just great. I get out of a wacko casino and now we're going to a camp I've never heard of. Just great."

"So who is our dad?" I ask Emily.

"I'm not sure, you haven't been claimed yet. We have to get you to camp, before they smell your demigod scent."

"Who is 'they'?" Nico asks.

"Monsters." Emily says.

"Looks like we'll need to buy something sharper than a pocket knife. We'll have to go shopping again." I said.

**A/N: I apologize if the characters are OOC, but I'm not the best writer… I also apologize if the story is dry, it'll get better later. I changed the rating to teen because it will get more mature later on. Seeing how slow the story is moving, I'm guessing it'll be at least 10-20 chapters long… Thank you for the reviews and follows. **

**My reaction when I got a review: "Oh. My. Gods."**

**My reaction when I got a story follow: "OH. MY. GODS."**

**My reaction when I got an author follow: "OH MY GODS!"**

**Yeah, so I'm super excited… Super special shout out to DistantCities for making me extremely happy :D **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Chapter 3: Leaving for Camp Half-Blood

"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Emily.

We were finally leaving for camp. I hope it's not as scary as Emily described it. I don't enjoy fighting with real weapons. Today, I wore my favorite leather jacket, a light blue v-neck, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and my favorite green floppy hat. I wonder if it's too dark. Black had always been my favorite color, and I'm pretty much a nocturnal insomniac.

A few minutes later, Nico comes out wearing almost the same thing. Instead of a blue v-neck, he wore an olive green one. Instead of a green floppy hat, he wore a Monster Energy cap. We tend to think and dress the same.

"We're ready now, Emily!" I tell her.

"Ok, great. We'll be traveling out to Long Island Sound via my car, and we want to get there as soon as possible. Let's head out!"

At first, it was pretty boring, driving with 3 people in the car, until Emily turned on the radio. The first song that came on was "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Honestly, I wanted to die. It went from boring to terrible. Not to mention, Emily started singing.

"Really? This song?" I asked.

"I love this song! Come on guys, be normal teenagers and sing with me!" She shouted over the music.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" Nico sang.

"Really, Nico?"

"Come on, Bianca, live a little!"

"He's right! Come on, sing along with us!"

"Ugh, fine." This was not the best song to sing to.

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe._

_And all the other boys, they try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe._

That song played at least 10 times while we were driving, and we all sang along every time it played. I think it's on repeat in my mind now. The only time it would be useful is if I gave a boy my number. I doubt that'll happen soon, especially since we're going to a camp where they train us to kill people and monsters.

When we reach Long Island Sound, I look around me. Sitting in the front seat was a good choice. The water surrounding it was absolutely breath-taking. I couldn't wait to make it to camp and unpack. Later, I would go swimming for sure, if there was a beach in the camp or something. I'm way more excited than I was earlier. Maybe this camp was my calling.

We parked near a grassy hill. On top of the grassy hill was a giant pine tree, with something golden hanging from it. Could that be the Golden Fleece mentioned in the Greek mythology books? As we got closer, I noticed that there was a dragon laying underneath the tree. I soon realized that it was the Golden Fleece. There's so much history to the Fleece, and I was excited to go into camp and find out more about it.

"How far do we have to walk?" asked Nico.

"Just up that hill," replied Emily.

"Oh gods," Nico muttered.

When we finally reached the top of the hill, there was a little forest that we had to walk through. In New York City, where we were staying, it was cold. Here, and above the camp, it seemed to be bursting full of sunshine. It was early September, and the sun was still shining bright inside of camp.

Emily led us to the front of the camp. Just the entrance was already magnificent. When we actually got into the camp, I was impressed. There were so many activities! Archery, canoeing, volleyball, sword fighting, chariot racing, and so much more! I was even more excited than I was before. This was definitely a perfect home, for me, and for all demigods. I couldn't wait to start camp here.

The next step was to meet Chiron, but I was dripping with sweat by the time I reached the front steps of the Big House, as Emily called it. There was a man playing cards with some type of half-human half-goat hybrid. He was drinking a diet coke, and sometimes changed it to a wine glass. He was also wearing a lot of purple, and cheetah print too. Even his sandals had cheetah print on it.

"Emily, good to see that you've escorted these demigods safely to our camp," the strange man said.

"Thanks, Mr. D! Do you know where Chiron is?" Emily asked.

"I think he's inside. There's some nice air conditioning in there, and he refuses to go outside when Zeus is this happy." Mr. D told us.

"Well, let's head inside then, shall we?" Emily offered.

**A/N: Thank you to noname for reviewing! I made this chapter a lot longer, and probably the rest of the chapters too, thanks for the suggestion! **


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

Chapter 4: Meeting Other Campers

"Wait, aren't you the wine dude?" Nico asked Mr. D.

"If another person or horse calls me that, they'll end up in a bottle of Merlot!" Mr. D responded.

"Why are you working here?" I asked him.

"Your Uncle Zeus sent me here as a punishment. A punishment indeed, spending time with such fledglings. Why not an adult camp? At least there, they aren't underage and can drink the wine I make, instead of Diet Coke." Mr. D said.

"Why don't we, uh, head inside, before we end up being turned into wine?" Emily suggested.

**Ooh look, a line! **

The inside of the Big House was amazing. It was wide, and nicely air conditioned. There was a big cheetah hanging on the wall above the fireplace. I bet Mr. D wasn't too happy of that. There was a stairway leading up to the ceiling. I guess that was the attic.

"Emily, well done, your work will be noted. You may continue with your cabin activities now," Chiron said.

When I turned to see Chiron, I was immediately surprised at his height. I was around five foot two, but Chiron was at least seven, if not eight, feet. Not to mention his back half is a horse. I then understood why the ceilings were higher than usual.

"Welcome, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, you have made it safely to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said.

_Were there children that didn't make it to Camp Half-Blood? That's brutal and sad._

"Thank you for finding us, Chiron." Nico replied.

"Yes, I have this feeling that maybe this is where we should stay, and learn." I added.

"I must go find Mr. Percy Jackson. He is your guide to this place. He'll help you out." Chiron told us.

We walked out to the front porch, where Chiron began looking around and complaining about Zeus being way too happy and cursed in a language that again, seemed all to familiar.

"Finally decided to come out, Chiron?" Mr. D said.

"I'm looking for their camp guide, seen him anywhere?" Chiron asked.

"Petey Johansson?" Mr. D said.

Just then, a boy, about 15, came toward the house. I caught a glimpse of him early, sword fighting. He smiled, and I smiled back. Next to him was a girl who was staring at me, her eyes saying 'Don't go near him, or you're dead'. The boy had black hair, as dark as the night, and really green eyes. He looked really friendly.

"Sorry I'm late Chiron, the Stoll Brothers took all my clothes and scattered them around the camp," the boy said.

"Bianca, Nico, this is Percy Jackson."

"Hi, I'm Bianca, and this is Nico. He doesn't usually speak very often, unless he becomes friends with you."

"Alright, well let me show you some of our other campers, and then continue along to the cabins. Have you been claimed yet?"

"Claimed?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know who your godly parent is?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, we'll just have to have you stay in the Hermes cabin. Some demigods haven't been claimed yet, and the Hermes cabin was kind enough to offer shelter."

We walked past the lake, the arena, and the volleyball courts. Then, we walked into the armory. It was filled with all weapons imaginable. Swords, daggers, bows, arrows, slingshots, crossbows, even a small catapult!

"Hey Wise Girl, we have some new recruits. Thought you might want to show them the weapons." Percy said to a girl who had her back turned to us.

"Or was it so that you could visit me?" She responded.

When she turned around, I realized she was the girl who glared at me earlier. She had blonde hair and the most dazzling gray eyes I've ever seen. When she wasn't glaring at people, she actually didn't look threatening.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I'm the head counselor of the Athena cabin. We have a winning streak in our game of Capture the Flag," she told us.

"So do you think you can determine our father, since you are pretty smart?" I asked.

"Maybe. Who is that behind you? He's like a ghost. It's like your father is Hades or something."

"Really?"

"No, I was joking, unless Hades broke the pact too, which is highly unlikely. So what type of weapons are you good with?"

"I'm not sure. Nico, my brother, and I usually don't get into fights involving weapons."

"Ok, well, you can take your time to find out what you're most comfortable with. We have a fantastic training facility, I'll help you train, but you should probably unpack and get settled first. I'll see you around, and you too, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, yeah, Wise Girl," Percy responded.

"Wait, if Wise Girl corresponds with daughter of Athena, Seaweed Brain corresponds with… Poseidon? Are you a son of Poseidon?" I asked Percy.

"Wow, amazing analysis, maybe you two are children of Athena too!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I'm a son of Poseidon. I can control water. It's pretty cool. Wanna see?" Percy asked.

"Don't you dare, not in here!" Annabeth commanded.

"Fine." Percy said in defeat.

"So… Cabins?" I asked.

"Yeah, the next part of the tour is the cabins. These will be your new home. You must keep it clean though, the cleaning harpies don't enjoy a dirty room, but they enjoy having a nice human treat."

I almost gagged at that.

We headed toward a big set up with 14 cabins. They were in an omega shape, like the way the gods sit, two extra on the sides. I wonder where I'll end up staying. My godly parent can't be Athena though, so it'll be sad that I can't stay with Annabeth. It's definitely not Apollo, I don't enjoy the sun very much. Maybe it's Ares? No, I don't like fighting that much. Maybe Poseidon, like Percy? Or Zeus? Or it could just be Hermes, and I could stay there and help with the newcomers. Or maybe it's Hephaestus, and I could build things. But I'm getting too far ahead of myself here. I have to be claimed first.

**A/N: So yeah, that's Chapter 4. R & R, I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. I have to get at least 3-5 reviews, each from different people to release the next chapter, as it is important. It's also a bit more mature too. Review, it would be appreciated!**


End file.
